Doctor Who One Shots: Volume 1
by SeventyThree
Summary: A collection of one shots with different Doctors and companions, classic series and new series.
1. A Glimpse Into The Future (Six)

The Doctor sat in his chair, alone. Peri was somewhere in the TARDIS, doing something. But, the Doctor was okay with that. All he wanted was some time alone, just him and his thoughts.

The Doctor thought about lots of things, companions he met, worlds he explored, people he saved. A jumble, a large web of things. So incomprehensible, yet so accessible, if only for the Doctor himself.

After a while, he fell into a deep trance, completely immersed in his thoughts, unaware of anything that happened around him. Then, his mind filled with new thoughts, thoughts he didn't unearth himself from that web of memories.

Thoughts of the future.

A fleeting glimpse of a man dressed in black time lord robes, laughing evilly up his sleeve.

An umbrella, but unlike his current one. This one was black with a red question mark handle.

Metal cans of something. Somehow, the Doctor knew what it was. Nitro-9.

A jacket with various badges and pins on it, with the word "Ace" stitched on the back of it.

Cheetah people. The Brigadier. An airship, the _R101_.

Suddenly, the Doctor felt a huge boom. Then another. This time, it wasn't a fleeting glimpse into the future. It was longer. Out of the rubble came Daleks. Lots of them. Time Lords in battle armor fired at them. One Dalek exploded. Death rays were shot from the Daleks' weapons, ending the soldiers' current incarnations. Would they regenerate? Probably not. Another explosion.

Then, suddenly, it was over. The quick, fleeting glimpses continued.

Bad Wolf. Carrionites. Cybermen. Weeping Angels. An electric guitar.

The pictures started to become fuzzy and distorted. Soon, it was just a swirl of color.

The Doctor woke up.

He was initially very confused as to how he saw these pictures. Did he consciously think them? Were they of the past, the present, or the future? He must be hallucinating.

He got up out of his chair and went to go check on Peri. He dismissed the scenes and pictures he saw as unimportant. Even the scene of the Daleks, which he was concerned about, soon faded from his memory.


	2. Trouble In The TARDIS (Six & Peri)

The Doctor was trying to fix the chameleon circuit once again, but to no avail. He called to his companion, Peri, who was cleaning up the dining room. It was a mess, as the Doctor had yet again burnt the entire meal.

"Peri! Come over here and bring the TARDIS manual!" the Doctor called.

"What are you even doing?" Peri called inquisitively.

"I'm trying to fix this stubborn chameleon circuit!"

"Again?" called Peri, "Last time you tried that, the TARDIS became broken again almost right after you fixed it!"

"Not this time, Peri. I think I've got it!"

The Doctor pulled his arm up into the panel where the chameleon circuit was located, and jabbed it in certain areas with his sonic lance.

The circuit exploded. The Doctor quickly pulled his arm out, slightly hurt but nothing serious. Peri ran into the console room holding a burnt turkey on a plate and the TARDIS manual.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Nothing too serious, Peri. Just some minor bruises."

The Doctor rubbed his arm and put the panel back into place.

"Let's try again with dinner, shall we?" said the Doctor.

"Finally! I'm famished!"


	3. Forever (Nine)

**Author's Note: Along with reading this One Shot, you might also like to read a single short story I wrote, titled Mistakes. I feel that it goes along well with this.**

* * *

The Doctor pulled a few levers and pushed some buttons on his console. The TARDIS should have been orbiting the nearest star at that moment, but the Doctor couldn't be bothered to check.

Where was Rose? She was probably spending time with her family. She actually had people she could go to.

The Doctor didn't have a family. Of course, he did once. He had a mother, a father, even a brother. He had other family members too. Even though they were gone now, he wished he could at least visit their graves or find a way to remember them. Even that he couldn't do.

The Doctor knew that his family died because of him. Because of the Time War. The Doctor scowled when he thought of it, and how many people died. The Daleks, well, they were as ruthless as ever. The Time Lords did their best to defend. Neither side really had an advantage.

The Doctor knew what he had to do. He had to blow it all up, everything.

What he did could _never_ be changed. The guilt he felt would follow him forever. He could do nothing about it.

He remembered all the Time Lords he knew on that planet. They were all dead, now.

It may not have been him, but his last incarnation. That didn't change anything.

His whole species was dead! He could do _nothing about it!_

The Doctor screamed in anger. He pounded the console over and over again.

"WHY DID I DO IT!? WHY DID I DO IT!? WHY DID I DO IT!?" he shouted continuously.

He knew that when he went to see Rose again, he would have to pretend everything was okay, even though it wasn't. He would have to hide his anger.

 _Why should I be forced to hide it?_

Right now, though, he didn't have to. He could scream all he wanted.

He knew he could never change what he did. His people were gone forever. His guilt would last forever. It would be like this forever.


	4. Buried Treasure (Two, Jamie, & Zoe)

The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe were enjoying a nice warm and sunny day at a beach on an alien planet. While Zoe and Jamie enjoyed themselves, the Doctor was busy looking for buried treasure and other interesting items beneath the sand.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the sand as he walked along the coast. His sonic screwdriver had the added feature of being able to detect nearby metal, making it a metal detector.

Suddenly, the sonic screwdriver lit up.

"Oh, my word! Jamie, Zoe, come quick! I think I've found something!" he called to his friends.

When Jamie and Zoe arrived at the spot where the Doctor was, Jamie asked him, "Now wait a moment, this ain't some wee knickknack or somethin' useless like the other things, is it?"

"No, Jamie. It seems to be some sort of metal. Here," he handed his friends shovels, "You wouldn't mind helping me unearth the metal, would you?" he said as he picked up his own shovel.

"No, but-" Zoe started.

"Splendid! Let's start right here!"

After they had dug a hole right on the spot where the sonic screwdriver lit up, Jamie caught a glimpse of something shiny.

"Looook! Right there! I think I see somethin'," Jamie exclaimed.

"I- I think you're right, Jamie. I think you're right," the Doctor replied. He reached his left hand into the hole they dug, and pulled out a metal box.

"What's inside, Doctor?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"Well, Zoe, let's open it and see." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the box.

"Jamie, Zoe, it seems to be some kind of fossil," the Doctor said. Inside was a fossilized bone.

"I believe this will make a rather nice addition to the collection, don't you think, Jamie?"

"Aye. But, why does tha' wee little bone look so nice?"

"On this planet, bones are comprised of different substances than the bones of animals on your planet, Jamie. This allows the bones to be fossilized but still look brand new."

"Oh. So, you mean they are preserved better chemically?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, Zoe. Yes."

The Doctor stowed the fossil onboard the TARDIS, and then joined his friends in enjoying their day on the alien beach.


End file.
